The return of Betelgeuse
by SteampunkAlice
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened after the Movie ended? have you ever wondered why Barbara and Adam were never in the cartoon and Beetlejuice and Lydia were best friends? well here's the reason why, find out what happens when Lydia becomes selfish.
1. Chapter 1

"It all started when my dad bought a house in new england from a family friend of the people who owned the house before they were killed in a fatal car crash. Mu dad was under a lot of stress from his work and needed a place to relax, we were living in new york, it was Me, my Dad and Delia my step mother, My Dad remarried after my Mom, My real mom past away, I didn't like the idea of him remarrying because Mom would have been replaced.

so we moved and that was just the beginning, we moved into a haunted house, the owners who had it before us, the maitlands, they didn't want to be dead and they didn't want anyone elseliving in their house, they tried their damnest to frighten us away but it didn't work, Dad and Delia didn't believe in ghosts so they weren't able to see them, I believed so I could see them and after we talked we became good friends, they understood me, on my level, but there were three problems.

I was living and they were dead and there were rules of the living and the dead living together, that was the first problem, those were the first two problems, the third one was a ghost that had been haunting their house before they died, a trouble maker, wanted nothing more than have people suffer, and to marry me, a man whose name cannot be spoken aloud three times, Betlegeuse.

we managed to get rid of him and after introducing to my now believing parents to the ghosts who were haunting the house we all became friends and we lived together and I'd come home to my two friends Adam and Barbara."

Lydia wrote in her Journal explained everything that had happened to her in the past year, it was true, everything she had just written about in her journal was all true, and it still was, she was still living in the same house as two ghosts with her parents as well, everyday when she got home from school they would talk, and they would show her how the model of the town was going that when Adam was alive with his wife Barbara was building and would change when the town would change, it was like they had their own way of watching it, it calmed him, so Lydia would take pictures of any changes the day it would happen and they would changes the model of the town.

Lydia's stepmother was an artest, and ever since the Betlegeuse episode happened she had been scolping him, even though what had happened had basically scarred Charlies Lydia's Father and Deila's husband for life, and her Uncle as well, she continued to scolp him.

The Maitlands and the Deetzes lived pretty good together, sometimes the maitlands had to leave they were called to the other side for business and a quick review with their afterlife case worker who would update them on how things were going how long they had before they moved on to the other side.

One day Lydia got home from school to find Delia scolpting she looked up at her step daughter "Hi Honey, Welcome home." She said to her, Lydia smiled "Hi Delia" she said "where are Adam and Barbara?" She asked putting her bag away and hanging up her school jacket, "They were called on business to the other side, but they told me to tell you to go wait upstairs in the attic for them, because they'll be back soon." Delia told her, Lydia smiled " Okay, I guess I'll go wait." She told her and headed upstairs to the attic.

On the other side, known as the Netherworld, Adam and Barbara were in a meeting with their afterlife caseworker Juno.

"W-what?...but Juno...we were told that...that it would be another 125 years before we could move on to the next world..." Barbara said as she sat next to Adam in the office of Juno who was sitting behind her desk smoking, smoke poured out of a slit in her throat. "I know, but a lot has happened since then, it's been a whole year, and you've been on good behavior." Juno explained to them as more smoke poured out of her throat.

"Are you trying to tell us that we can leave earth and go to the next world?" Adam asked leaning over the desk, Juno Nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying, you went from wanting to scare the new people in your house out to wanting them to stay, it's time you moved on." she told them, Barbara and adam looked at each other sadly. "What's the matter? I thought you'd be happy to hear this." Juno said taking a huff on her cig.

"W-we are...but what about Lydia? we can't just leave her behind..." Barbara said, Juno looked at them, "Look I know how hard this can be but...you're dead and she's alive, the only way this is going to work is if she died." Juno said, the couple looked at each other worried, they never wanted anything to happen to Lydia, Ever. so what were they going to do?

"You have a choice though." Juno said, and they looked up at her. "You could continue to stay 125 years on earth, where everyone around you slowly grows older and either dies or gets killed anyway...or you could go on to the next life. Look, all I'm sayin' is you have your whole after life ahead of you, you'll never change, the people around you will die anyway, why sit around in that old house, and watch it happen when you can be somewhere else happy? haven't you wanted to get out of there for awhile now?" Juno asked, the two looked at each other, they didn't really know what to say.

Lydia sat upstairs in the attic for quite sometime waiting around for Adam and Barbara, she got up from sitting and looked around the attic at all of the old stuff up there, from all of the times she had been to that attic and all of the time she had been living in that house she had never really taken a good look at any of the stuff, it wasn't just the Maitlands things it was also things from their parents and their parents parents, so she looked at them, old photos and dresses in trunks, it really wasn't her style the clothes she found but she did like the spiders that were on them, then she found an old mirror that was covered in dust and dirt, she wipped it clean and looked into it, she looked closely thinking she saw something other then her own reflection.

"Lydia?" came a voice from the far side of the room, she turned around from the mirror to see Barbara and Adam standing there, they had just gotten back from the other side, the door that was chalked on the stone wall was still open and a green light was pouring out of it, the two stepped away from it and it closed and became just a sketch again.

"so you waited for us."Adam said smiling at her but then he looked away and looked at Barbra with a sad look on his face, she looked back at him just as sadly.

"yeah I did, what's this you wanted to talk to me about?" Lydia asked sitting back down, Barbara went over and sat beside her as did Adam. "we went to see our Afterlife Case worker today Lydia, as always she wanted to update us on how everything was going." explained Adam, Lydia nodded in understandment for she had heard this speech before, they had done this every so often to get updates on things and everytime they came back they would tell her about it, nothing really had changed until now.

"and...she told us something new that has happened." Barbara said, Lydia looked at them surprised "Really? what's that?" she asked them, barbara looked at Adam and Adam nodded as a way of telling her to go ahead, Barbara looked at Lydia again. "When we first died, Juno told us that we had to spend 125 years on earth in this house, but she said now because of our good deed in taking care of...well...you know who, we can leave and go to the next life." Barbara explained, Lydia's eyes grew wide. "B-but doesn't that mean..." she began but trailed off, Barbara and Adam nodded, "We can leave this house and go to whatever world is waiting for us." adam told her, Lydia looked away quickly, "Oh...I see..." she said, she didn't want them to see her face, they tried to looked at her "Lydia? please tell us what you're thinking" Barbara said, Lydia looked back at them, it looked as if she was going to cry "I don't want to be selfish...I...don't want to seem as if I don't care that the two of you are finally going to move on...I'm happy for you really...it's just that..." Lydia paused, the two looked at her. "Lydia..." Barbara said sadly, "Sweetie...it's okay." she told her, Lydia shook her head "no it isn't...you two...are really the best friends I've ever had...I don't want to lose the two of you." she told them, "You won't lose us, we'll meet each other again." Adam tried to explain, "when? when I'm old and moldy and have no teeth? when I take up smoking and have a hole through my throat?...I...don't want to wait that long..." She told them, tbhey both looked at her worried, when they first met, Lydia wanted to be on the other side with them so badly that she almost commited suicide, because no one understood her, she felt so alone, her father wouldn't listen to her anymore neither would her step mother who didn't really seem to care about her to begin with. the Maitlands were the only ones who were there for her, dead or alive they understood her, and that's all she really needed.

"Lydia, we want you to live your life, live it to the fullest, live it as long as you can, we never got the chance to live past our 20s, live long and make something out of your life, don't...don't end it to be with us...we want you to live." Barbara said almost in tears herself, Lydia looked at her but didn't say a word, Barbara looked at Adam and Adam looked at Lydia, "We'll be thinking it over, we won't be leaving right away. please come see us." Adam told her, Lydia still said nothing but she did nod, she then got up and began to leave.

"Lydia." Called out Barbara, Lydia stopped and looked back at her.

"If we had lived...past our 20s and had a child, I know I would have wanted her to be just like you." Barbara told her and Adam nodded in agreement, Lydia had tears running down her face she left the room suddenly, Adam and Barbara frowned at each other.

Laughing came from the dirty mirror in the back of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam and Barbara sat in the attic talking over the reasons why they should stay and why they should move on, it seemed that everytime adam brought up a good reason to leave Barbara would answer with the same reason to stay.

"Even though we've been here for only a year, it's seemed longer because we're dead, if only a year seemed that long just think of what it would be like if it was 125 years of this stuff! no more waiting Barbara!" Adam told her, Barbara was sitting on the far end of the Sofa with her hand to her face leaning over the edge and thinking, "yeah...but what about Lydia?" Barbara asked, Adam frowned "I know you're worried about Lydia, but just think of all of the stuff we could do, we could actually leave the house for once without getting sent straight to saturn with all of those damn sandworms!" Adam said, he sounded happy about that. "yeah...but what about little Lydia." Barbara asked again, Adam sighed "Look Barbara I know you're worried about Lydia but there's nothing we can do." he told her, she looked up at him frustated "yes there is Adam, and you know it." she said to him, he looked at her "Barbara we deserve to move on." He tried to tell her, she lowered her eyebrows "And Lydia deserves to be all alone again?" barbara asked him, "She's not all alone Barbara and you know it, she's got her mom, her dad and her uncle who love her, and her friends at school, she's a wonderful student, she's good at taking photos...she...she's..." Adam trailed off, Barbara looked at him Sadly "See...you know you love her too." Barbara said to him and he nodded taking his glasses off and wipping the fog off of them from the tears welling up in his eyes. "I have to admit...I will miss her if we leave...she's...such a wonderful kid."

"Then why leave at all?"

"Barbara, we've been over this, we can't stay here forever, and Juno was right do we really want to stay here for 125 years and watch Lydia grow old and..." Adam stopped, he felt a lump in his throat, he didn't want to say it, he would hate himself for ever is he said Lydia's name and Die in the same sentence, she was a good kid, he loved her, he admitted it, it was like she was his own daughter.

"Adam, I love Lydia, you love Lydia too, what's 125 years compared to watching her grow up, falling in love, getting married, and having children?" Barbara asked him, he looked at her. "Because we're dead Barbara...like I said before...as time goes by we'll stay the same, and watching her grow up will become painful to watch..."

"She won't be a little girl forever, she'll have to grow up sometime Adam."

"I know..."

"Everyone dies someday Adam."

"I know."

"Adam...I think we should stay with her."

"...I...we should think about this some more..."

Lydia, was in the basement, in her dark room that her parents had painted for her when they first moved in, she had been crying because she was sad that her friends were leaving her, even though they only knew each other a year she felt like she knew them forever and they were the closest people she had, her Father didn't really want to talk to her about things in the after life, sure yeah there was him reading the handbook trying to figure out how to get along with the dead people living in his house, but he never really talked to her about the other dead people who they knew, liek Lydia's mother, and even though Lydia never brough it up to Barbara and Adam, she still knew that if she had to, she could trust them, they were like her, they listened and didn't judge her for who she was.

"...Mom...p-please don't let Barbara and Adam leave...I need them..." she said to herself well crying, she had her head buried in her pillow while laying on her bed.

The laughing from upstairs could be heard in her room, it was a faint yet familiar laugh, Lydia looked up and over at the mirror on her wall.

"Poor little Lydia, boo hoo hoo." the voice called out, Lydia got up and looked into the mirror, the face of someone she hoped she'd never see again poped out "SURPRISE!" Cried Beetlejuice! Lydia's eyes grew wide in shock and she fell over into her floor and backed away from the mirror.

Beetlejuice grabbed the sides of the mirror and began to climb out "You Don't know how LONG it was before I got out of that waiting room!" he shouted at her, Lydia continued to stare at him "What're you doing here? we got rid of you!" she shouted, he only laughed "so you thought, I'm back baby!" he shouted climbing out of the mirror, but tripping on the frame on the way out, Lydia got up out of the floor, beetlejuice looked up at her and then got up and dusted himself off, which didn't help at all. "So what're you doing here?" Lydia asked, he looked down at her "I thought you would already know." he told her looking around her room, he smirked suddenly "this is the first time I've been in your bedroom." He had a perverted look over his face, Lydia only made a disgusted noise and rolled her eyes, "I'm here because of you and your feelings of the Maitelands moving on." he explained, "and what does that have to do with you?" "Your selfishness babe." he said plopping down on her bed, dust rose up as he went down, Lydia looked down at him "Selfishness?" she asked him, she looked confused, he looked up at her "You don't want Barbara and Adam moving on, and since being selfish is one of my personal favorite things in the world, I was drawn to you, released out of that waiting room into the mortal world because of you. it's like we were meant for each other babe!" he shouted, then he sat up and pulled Lydia down on his lap, Lydia looked up shocked. "What're you doing? we're nothing alike! get away from me!" she shouted trying to pull away from him, he pulled her closer, his face to hers "We understand each other, on a different level babe, just admit it." Lydia blushed and looked away, she pushed him away and got off of him "No Way!" she shouted "I might be selfish over Barbara and Adam wanting to leave but that's only because they're the only ones who understand me, they embraced my weirdness, no one has done that since-" Lydia stopped, and looked away. BJ looked up at her "Since who?" He asked, she said nothing, "Fine, be that way, I'll learn about it sooner or later." he told her, she looked back at him "What are you going to do, when Barbara and Adam see you?" She asked him, he smiled at her showing his dirty teeth, Lydia looked away disgusted again. "forget I even asked."

"So...Lyds, how about you slip into something more...naked, and we'll get this party started." BJ said getting close to her again, Lydia smacked him and then kicked him out of her bedroom "GET OUT!" she shouted, and she slammed the door behind her and locked it. "Aw, Come on babe, it was just a joke." he said from outside of the door, Lydia on the other side with her arms crossed and her back up against the door, "Come on Lyds, Can't we talk this over? Surely we'll get this relationship to work" he said to her, Lydia looked up "What relationship?" she asked from her side of the door, "Our Relationship we had before we had to see other people." "See other people? seriously? BJ we have no relationship, you're a creepy dead guy who wanted to kill my family and make me marry you to do who knows what." she stated "I want nothing to do with you."

BJ looked up at the door "If it wasn't for Barbara and Adam in the first place we WOULD be married and you would be clipping my toe nails every morning, along with rubbing my back and picking the bugs out of my teeth, instead of doing whatever it is you've BEEN doing without ME!" he shouted at the door angry, Lydia tried to ignore him "Oh Yeah, picking bugs out of your teeth sounds SOOOO romantic." Lydia said sarcastically, BJ Smiled "I'm glad you see it my way then." he said, Lydia rolled her eyes thinking that this guy just won't get it. "Just go away BJ." Lydia said "I want to be left alone to think things over." she told him, "about us?" he asked hopefully, "THERE IS NO YOU AND ME YOU STUBBORN ASS!" Lydia shouted angry from behind the door, BJ was taken back slightly by this "Damn Lyds, you don't have to shout." he said backing away from the door "I'll just find something else to do while you cool off. heh." BJ said as he headed out of the hallway "must be her time of the month." BJ said to himself heading off to another part of the house, Lydia in her room slide down the door into the floor.


End file.
